


Cure Me

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "why there isn’t fic of chekov masturbating and bones walking on him and helping him finish?"</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure Me

"I'm going to have to keep you in overnight, kid,"

Pavel Chekov lets out a huge sigh; being stuck in the medic bay all night wasn't his idea of fun. He felt fine. He knew he was fine. Why was Doctor McCoy trying to keep him here? He's sure the scanner the doctor hovered over his body bleeped a "no illness, send Chekov back" kind of bleep. But he wouldn't tell the good doctor that.

"Sorry, kid," McCoy fakes a smile, "I-"

"It's okay, dokktor," Chekov smiles.

McCoy continues fussing around Chekov, before half smiling and leaving him.

A little while later he hears McCoy say his goodbyes. Before he leaves, McCoy checks in on Chekov. He pretends to be a sleep, as soon as he hears the footsteps. McCoy just looks over him and leaves.

Chekov keeps an ear to the ground, he listens to the sounds of people coming and going. He counts their steps as they pass his curtained area.

Once he counts everyone leave, he runs his hand down to the hem line of his boxers and began to tug. He was in a room that wasn't his own and the new surroundings were a perfect excuse for his restlessness. Not that he was planning on getting caught, but there was a certain thrill in that, right?

He pushes his pants and standard issue trousers to just above his knees and begins remembering. He reminders the doctors hands over his skin as he checked him over, after he was forced by Jim to report to the medic bay that morning. Of course the doctor had little reason for the skin to skin contact; the scanners removed the need for observational diagnosis, and knowing that made Chekov twitch.

He remembers how close the good doctor got to him during the diagnostic process. He can still smell the doctor. He can feel the warmth of his breath. Feel his breath ghost over him as the doctor let out a elongated sigh.

He was getting harder and harder and he hadn't yet touched himself. Just the thought of the doctor, remembering how close they were, it was enough for his breath to hitch and his hips to buckle.

He bites his lip, hard. He doesn't want to moan too loud. He had waited until he heard the sounds of snoring, but anyone here could be a light sleeper.

Teeth embedded into his bottom lip, Chekov grabbed hold of his growing hardiness, and began to start slowly moving his hand up and down his length.

Reaching the end, he rubbed a thumb over the head. He let out a hiss, and bit down harder on his lip. If he continued in this way, he'd surely bleed. Then he needed a doctor, and of course, he wouldn't accept any doctor, just that one doctor. The one who was in his head, and all around him.

Anything to get close to the doctor again. To breathe him in. Feel his touch. He wants little more than to taste the doctor, and have the doctor taste him. Oh, that. That would be heaven. It causes Pavel's breath to hitch again. He's going to have to stop over imagining. He's just a kid. Hell, the doctor even calls him kid. . . Why would a man like the doctor ever want him?

Licking his lips he tries to vanish that thought. In that moment it didn't matter, he let his thumb stoke across his head again. This time he collects a little of the per-cum that he's leaked out. He stokes himself slowly enjoying the lubrication the per-cum gives him.

His hand shakes a little, breathing becomes a heavier. He has to bring himself under a control, or at least try. He wasn't that far away from other patients. He lets out a deep throaty moan, and hisses his lips in, grating it against his teeth as they pass.

He was getting carried away, almost too carried away to hear the sound of the door to the medic bay open. He's throaty moan masked the sound of footsteps. He continues to work himself.

Bones hears the moan; it's not unusual to hear a moan for the med bay. Moans of pain, maybe. But not so moans of pleasure, and that deep throaty moan was definitely one of pleasure, Bones knew it anywhere. He would still have to track it down and make sure it wasn't a moan of pain.

Pavel works himself faster, his hisses become more frequent. His eyes have fluttered shut, pupils blown with lust to wide for the eye to bear. His lip was sore, but he couldn't stop himself biting it. Wouldn't dare. What if someone heard?

Pavel. Bones realises it's Pavel making the small strangled noises, and then Bones' natural worry and concern takes over. If the poor kid's in trouble. . .

The noise that falls from Pavel's lips isn't human. Is the kid getting worst?

There's a sharp hiss and then another deep moan and Bones is sure he heard his name. And he is damn sure it was a moan. Not a cry for help, but a moan. A moan of pleasure and his name was on the very edge of it.

Caring fades and curiosity takes over. Of course Bones knows what's going on behind that curtain. Of course he can guess what the young Ensign is doing. But is he really doing that. Is he sleeping and dreaming about him? Bones has to know.

He draws the curtain a little to the side, slowly, carefully. He doesn't want to alert Pavel to his presence. This is the kid's private business, and Bones really shouldn't intrude, even if Pavel's moans where all for him. Pavel had intended for those moans never to reach Bones' ears, and it upset Bones to think that the kid didn't want to share those deep moans of pleasure with him; they were for him after all.

He takes a moment to enjoy Pavel in the dim light of the med bay. The light captures Pavel's pale skin perfectly; sweat on his body makes him almost shimmer.

Pavel doesn't notice. A thick lust fog has caught him in its grasps and is threatening to have him cum any second. His eye lids flutter and Bones is worried for a second that Pavel will see him, as he head turns, almost violently to where Bones is stood, quiet. Still. Like the darkness. A shadow.

When Pavel whispers his name followed by a sharp hiss, Bones fears the game is up, but Pavel hadn't noticed him. He creeps forward into Pavel space, and notices with full blown eyes, Pavel's hand working at an alarming rate. The kid is desperate for his release. Bones could help with that. He's a doctor after all, and doing what's best for his patient is what he prides himself on.

He lets a small smile form across his face when Pavel's eyes flutter open enough to notice him. Pavel obviously believe he's just dreaming the good doctor's presence in the room. It pushes him closer to the edge that he is already only holding on to my his fingernails. He imagines the doctor hearing his moans and enjoying them. Getting off on them. Getting off on Pavel getting off on him. The almost paradoxical notion ached against the side of Pavel's head as his cock ached against the covers. He couldn't think about that. No matter how hot it was.

Bones pulls back the cover amazingly slowly. And Pavel's eyes open with a start at the slow and soft tugging. He had thought his toe curling was responsible, forgetting his fantasy about the doctor watching. But the consistency, and the feeling of someone watching over him alerts Pavel all too quickly and far too slowly to what's happening.

Knowing the doctor is watching him only furthers Pavel's sexual frustration. He knows he's ready to cum, but he's holding back now. He wants his release to come in front of the doctor. He is already completely exposed for the man. Stretched out the way he is; almost spread eagled, face red with heat (and maybe embarrassment), body mirroring that look, but with a shimmer of sweat reflected by the dim med bay lights.

Bones doesn't say anything. Pavel would question it if he could form words. But the lust fog's grip on him became so tight he couldn't breathe in the doctor's presence. Bones watches as Pavel works his shift with speed and little grace. He realises the kid is close. Pavel's shortness of breath and hips buckling told him that. He raised an eyebrow when Pavel's head turns his way again.

Pavel looks him in the eyes with a sudden urgency, like he's questioning, asking the doctor if he can have his release now. Like Bones is in charge of his body. But Bones isn't driven by the power the boy thrust upon him.

"My hand's bigger than that." Bones nods towards Pavel's hand. Pavel responds by gripping his cock harder, tighter.

"My hand's thicker." Bones forms the words carefully. Slowly, even and it drives Pavel insane. There's no need to tease him. He knows his hand would never equate to the doctors. He knows. He didn't get to this point imagine it was the doctor's hand.

"My hand's steadier than that." And that's when Pavel realises he's shaking. It's the doctor presence, he tells himself. He is too close now, and he is going to explode. If only the doctor could see. If only the doctor would shut up and get over here.

"My hand is. . ."

And Pavel would fucking tell him he knew. He knows all about those legendry hands. He's dreamt about them. He wants him upon right now. He needs them. If only he could speak. The lust fog was thicker than the Russian accent he was trying to breathe out.

Bones had trailed off, and Pavel had wondered why. He could feel himself leaking, he hoped the show he was putting on hadn't bored the doctor. He jerked his head searching for the man of his desire.

Bones had taken steps closer to Pavel and Pavel's body couldn't react accordingly. He had no reactions left to give. He had no breath left. He was giving his all trying not to explode in the doctor's face.

"Go ahead, kid" he hears to doctor's smug grin coming through. Doesn't need to look at him to know his arms are folded, an eyebrow sky high, one hip positioned slightly higher than the other - his sass is dripping in every word. And he called him a kid. Normally he'd objected, even without breath he could object, but the way the CMO says it just does thinks to him that shouldn't be possible in his current state.

He mumbles a request. The words don't form correctly and a few might have been Russian. But Bones seems to understand.

He shakes his head, "No," he says, a little stern, "you do it. You've come this far without me."

"Your. . . Your. . .Ha-han. . .Hands" Pavel chokes out the ways through laboured breaths. Only to find his request falls on deaf ears. He imagines Bones' position hasn't changed, that eyebrow is still higher than Pavel feels right now, that smug grin not moving like Pavel hand.

"Oh, you want my hand, do you?"

What the fuck kind of question is that?! Pavel's head screams at the doctor. Yes. Of course. Can't he see that. It took Pavel too long to get his request out, he cannot, or rather dare not, try again. It would only be might with sass, and why was the doctor so insistent on winding him up.

"Ye. . . Pl-pleasssssssse" Pavel ached. He needed to release. And it seemed clear the doctor wasn't going to do it. He brought his hand up his cock, intent on bringing himself off now. Even if the doctor was enjoying the show, Pavel no longer was. It was time to end the show. He'd waited too long.

His breath was taken out of him when he felt a soft pressure on top of his cock. He's eyes flew open, wide with panic. His pupils bigger and wider than the doctor had even seen anyone's. It only served to make Pavel look more fuckable.

From his position now on the bed, Bones took another painstakingly long moment to enjoy Pavel.

Pavel had done most of the work, and Bones felt it wasn't his place to come in, in the final moments and take all the glory. Even though it was the thought of him that had caused all this.

"This," Bones says, smug grin still evident, "is how my hand feels."

Pavel licks his lips and nods his head signalling to the doctor he was ready. Bones ran a finger down Pavel's length. The kid sputtered and moaned all at once. The noise was truly beautiful and Bones let out a small chuckle.

He let his finger dance lightly across Pavel's pubic hair, curling one absent-mindedly. Pavel hips buckled. He almost thrust his aching cock into the doctor's hand. The doctor appeared not to get the message, if he got it, he misunderstood it, and Pavel was trying to make it loud and clear. He, unlike the doctor, didn't have all the time in the world.

Bones suddenly grabbed hold of the young Ensign's cock, he squeezes it playfully, grinning at the noise Pavel was struggling to make. He stokes the length once, twice, and Pavel wiggles.

"Don't. . . want. . . to. . ." Pavel's trying desperately. He doesn't know what he wants. He wanted to cum for the longest time. Needed too. Still did. But if he comes now, it'll all be over. The doctor's hand on him well be gone and replace by the cold chill of the medic bay, that cold chill he felt when Bones exposed him. Reliving that moment pushed Pavel closer. How on Earth was in holding on? He had nothing left to hold too. Why couldn't the doctor push him over.

He tried again, "Don't want to. . . Don't. . ."

Bones encouraged him, but it sounded to Pavel like the doctor was back to teasing him. That hand on his hip; a steadier, legendary hand, helping, guiding, teasing. A rouge finger was drawing circles, well, Pavel assumed they were circles. The finger was distracting; he was enjoying the warmer of his touch.

"I don't want. . ."

"You gonna cum, kid?" And Pavel doesn't know if it's a question, command, or an observation. He answers by coming with a beautiful moan of mixed Russian, pleasure and the doctor's name. Bones would give anything to hear that again. It was perfect.

Pavel's body relaxes a little underneath Bones, and both he and Pavel smile. Pavel smiles with relief, and Bones with the fondness and proudness of hearing his name in a thick Russian accent dripping in pleasure.

Pavel wiggles his hips searching for a little comfort. His eyes go wide when he feels the doctor's hardiness through his already tight standard issue uniform trousers. He looks up at Bones, who grins down at him. Then Pavel's fingers find that can work freely again and to his surprise, and Bones' they are working on that button and zip.

Bones licks his lips expectantly and Pavel waits for a signal to stop. Non comes and so he pushes the trousers as far as he can. Bones isn't wearing underwear, of course he isn't, Pavel thinks. Why would he? His hard cock immediately gets his release from those too tight trousers, and Pavel eyes are blown wide once again. Bones just grins.

Pavel coughs and adjusts himself slightly. He should have realised the doctor would be huge. Everything about the doctor is huge.

He teases a finger along the doctor's length just as the doctor had done with him. He found the sensation amazing and hoped his touch would work the same magic on the older man. Bones lets out a shaky breath, and Pavel smiles with the pleasure of knowing he caused it.

The chill in the med bay seemed to disappear has Pavel tried to form a fist around the good doctor's shift. Maybe Bones couldn't feel it as the kid was covering the most exposed part of him. Maybe he too was entering the lust fog that had only just released his grip on the young navigator.

He was all warm and fuzzy on the inside after hearing his name spoken with such magical beauty. That was a high he'd never come down from, and he'd hound the kid for days in his desperate need to hear it again, and again, and again.

But right now the kid was desperately trying to get Bones to say his name in a similar fashion. Bones had no idea if his voice could match Pavel's in his beauty. The accent, and want and lust behind it were without equal. But Bones was sure Pavel would find it in him.

Pavel had already caused him to sputter and moan in need. His hips had begin to thrusts into Pavel's tightening grip. He was almost shamefully fucking the kids fist. Not that Pavel minded. He was totally spent and hanging on in there by thought that the doctor would soon be moaning his name into the silent, cold and still med bay.

Bones got faster and faster, desperately needing his release now. Watching Pavel work himself up with him in mind he caused him to be hard, and he wouldn't admit it, but he was sure he would have cum from that only.

Feeling the kids skin on his was a pleasure. Always a pleasure. He had taken too long and not long enough on observational diagnoses this morning and hoped no one had noticed. He realised now, with a massive grin and huge sigh of relief that the kid had probably noticed, and better yet had enjoyed it, so much so it was a reference point the kid had used to bring himself off. The touch and feelings had been saved into the kid's wank bank, as was the same for him.

Knowing this drove Bones on. He was going to cum on his already ruined uniform, and it was going to be shameless. But it would be worth it. His cum would mix with Pavel's on both of their uniforms at the height of his climax and it would be all the basterd genius' fault. It imagined how glorious it would be. How magical it would seem to Pavel's lust shot eyes. And he fucked the kid's hand harder and faster than he intended.

He wanted to enjoy the feel of those delicate hands on his skin for as long as possible, but it couldn't take it anyone. He was like a horny teenager. Pavel had made him almost needy and desperate, and he secretly enjoyed how that felt.

His hands were all over the young Ensign. They went from putting too much pressure on the younger's hip, to moving up and down that perfectly chiselled chest. He'd become so needy, and he was shameless. He enjoyed touching Pavel. That skin to skin contact he would never tire of.

He comes amid the thick lust fog hearing the sound of Pavel giving him permission to come. The cheeky basterd. He would have found it funny if he had the strength to laugh.

"Yah-my-oo" Bones mocks with an attempt at a Russian accent.

Pavel's blush a brighter red than he'd blushed when Bones had caught him earlier. That he recognises, of course, as Russian. 'Holy fuck!' Not only is that the best translation he can come up with his mind half fucked, but he realises Bones was mocking him, even down to that failed Russian accent.

He thought it was insanely cute, and would tell the doctor. He would remember to tell him the translation too. Pavel remembers the first time he'd used the expression, and smiles as he realises how much attention to him Bones had to be paying to pick that up.

Bones grins down at him before flopping beside him. Both as spent as each other, but both wanting more.

Bones might have mumbled about the mess and how it would a bitch to clean, and explain.

Pavel only chuckled, "I'm pleased you decided to keep me in overnight."

Bones wraps his arm around Pavel's waist, pulling him closer, and grinning he replies, "Me too, kid, me too!"


End file.
